The Lingering Nightmare
by ChibiUchiha723
Summary: Human soldiers return home from war with broken minds, sometimes just a shell of their former self. They've changed. And who's to say a country who has to deal with this on a massive scale is any better off? Drabbles of the countries affected by World War Two.
1. France

A collection of shorts dealing with the Axis and Allies during and after the Second World War.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia. Period.

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**France**

His feet were chained, his hands shackled.

Blonde hair wrapped itself around a dirty, bruised face.

He called out for help- someone was coming.

But they would never find him.

He was trapped in the basement of his own house, chained and left to starve by some damned German soldiers.

He shouldn't have surrendered.

He should have fought with the strength of his past.

But this was his nightmare now, and even after the war, it wouldn't end.


	2. Germany

Mixing the two groups...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**Deutschland**

He woke every night in a sweat.

It didn't matter how hard he fought the fear during the day-

It always woke him in the night.

He was choking on absent fumes.

He was burning inside and out.

It didn't matter what he had done, he was _always_ sore and hungry.

Be a good little Nazi leader for the boss and it will go away, he thought.

But he was killing his own people.

There was no denying it, they _were_ his people.

He wouldn't feel like this if they weren't.

No matter how much of a force he was in the world, the pain would always follow.

It wouldn't go away until he stopped the genocide-

The horrific massacre of millions of innocent people.

The nightmare he had created.


	3. England

I would have stuck all of these together, but I feel like it would have been too long for a one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**England**

He screamed in pain.

It hurt, all over.

It came from nowhere and tore him apart.

His chest was on fire;

He wanted to rip his own heart out.

It wasn't worth it anymore.

The aches and ruins of continuous mental and physical torture weren't worth it.

It was a living nightmare-

Every moment of _every_ second of _every_ day.

His people were scared;

He wanted to protect them.

But he couldn't do that if he was always in pain.

And so it continues.


	4. America

The country's names are in their own language. That was kind of hard to tell with the last two, and, well, this one is English as well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**America**

It hit like a ton of bricks, right in his gut.

Something was wrong- _seriously_ wrong.

He put clothes on with a heavy heart, racing to the command center.

He demanded information as the next strike hit.

His knees buckled, but as he fell to the floor, he kept speaking.

He wouldn't stop.

He had to know what was happening.

And then he knew-

_They_ were attacking.

_They_ had made this personal.

And _he_ wasn't going to stay out of a war that _they_ had drug him into,

No matter how nightmarish it would become.


	5. Japan

I originally wrote this for the Axis. That's why their chapters are longer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**日本 ****(Nihon)**

He didn't actually know what had happened.

He was at a standstill with the Americans, yes, but something had changed.

His vision went white and his hearing shot.

He felt nothing-

Not the ground beneath him nor the wind that had been present just moments ago.

He _was_ nothing.

And finally, after he could see again, the pain came in waves.

Dull throbs-

Broken bones-

His flesh being peeled away from his muscle-

The muscle detaching from the bone-

He was on fire in a block of ice-

Stung by a million bees-

Mauled by a bear-

And drowning while being electrocuted all at once.

It was Hell- a pain he had never thought possible.

And even after it was over,

Which could have been months later,

The nightmarish memory still lingered.

It would forever age his muscles and weaken his bones.


	6. Prussia

I couldn't leave him out!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hetalia. Or a Gilbird…

* * *

The Lingering Nightmare

**Preußen**

It didn't hurt anymore.

There had been a fire in the center of his chest,

Tearing away at every fiber of his body.

He had felt the terror of his people as the Red Army approached.

They fought.

They lost.

They fled.

They died.

They were tortured.

They were violated.

They were raped.

He screamed.

He led his failing army.

He fell.

He wept.

He prayed West would make it out alive, even if he didn't.

He felt nothing.

All of his previous emotion was gone.

Nothing but a mask now.

Even the burning pain had vanished,

Buried in the ruins of Konigsberg.

He was simply a memory now.

He had nothing to strive for.

No will to live.

He waited to disappate,

For the essence to be erased as his country and empire would be.

He fought back out of instinct,

He acted as though nothing had happened,

But really, he was just waiting, trapped in the USSR's grasp.

He knew there would be no good-byes.

No 'I love you's';

Just an empty death for a lost cause.

It was bound to happen anyday.

Just waking to know he was still existing was a new blow everyday.

It was the larger, living nightmare he had to survive with.

It scared him more than death.


End file.
